1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a lawn mower blade which can be used to mulch leaves, twigs or the like and to cut grass during the operation of conventional rotary lawn mower. 2. Description of the Prior Art and Objective of the Invention
Various rotary lawn mower blades have been utilized in the past to rid a lawn of leaves, twigs and other debris during the mowing process. Such an invention described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,037; 3,780,509 and 3,022,621. Such prior art devices may be somewhat effective but are generally more complicated to manufacture and may be useful only in limited applications.
With the disadvantages known to prior art devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a rotary lawn mower blade which will cut grass in a conventional manner and which will efficiently mulch leaves during the lawn mowing process.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a lawn mower blade which is easily manufactured and which is cost efficient for its operation.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide a method for mulching leaves which can be used with a variety of rotary lawn mower blades.